This invention relates to infant carriers and more particularly to an improved handle for an infant carrier.
Infant carriers are known which generally comprise a body shell and a carrier handle pivotally attached to the shell for facilitating the transport of infants. Most carrier handles employed are generally U-shaped, or some variation of this shape, so that the handle may be grasped with either hand of the user for carrying purposes. Alternatively, the handle may be cradled in the crook of the user's arm. Representative examples of such infant carriers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,634,175, 4,668,850 and 3,409,325.
While useful, such generally U-shaped carrier handles are ergonomically deficient in that prolonged use can lead to fatigue due to the awkward position of the hand. When cradled in the crook of the arm, the typical rounded or tubular shape of the handle can quickly result in user discomfort, usually leading to frequent shifting of the infant carrier from arm to arm, arm to hand, etc.